


The Look

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, POV Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye knows something's off when she catches Coulson staring at her, and he doesn't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture of Clark Gregg on Tumblr. Actually, it's just an excuse for Skoulson sex.

He looked right at her, his eyes unwavering. She wasn't exactly sure if he was trying to silently tell her something, or if he was just suddenly _really pissed off_ at her for some reason. She stared back, waiting for him to explain the face he was making, explain why he'd walked in on her and May's conversation, explain why he hadn't said anything in the past two minutes.

She felt her stomach tighten with nervousness as the moment became even more awkward, the silence becoming oppressive. She was surprised May hadn't said anything yet; she seemed to just be observing the two, with loosely folded arms across her chest.

Skye cleared her throat a little, and Coulson finally blinked. His eyes only continued to bore into her, and it wasn't until she realized that she was biting her lip that her body was acting _aroused_.

"May." Coulson said sharply, his voice clear, and May left the room without a word. Skye felt her back tense in preparation for Coulson's anger, but heat curled low in her gut, making her shift her feet just slightly. He took a step toward her and she couldn't help but take a step back. She jumped when her back hit against the side wall of the booth. He continued to step closer until he was about a hands width away, his head ducked slightly so he was almost looking up at her. It had been a while since she had seen such a serious look on his face, and she wondered what had warranted it, what had made him come to the shooting range instead of just page her to his office.

"What's up, AC?" Skye asked innocently, her voice not quite as strong as it usually was. She cleared her throat again, glancing down at his lips for just a millisecond. His eyes narrowed a little, and she could feel her face heat with embarrassment. At least, she hoped it was with embarrassment. It was already bad enough that her pulse was racing.

He leaned his head slightly to the side, and his eyes finally left hers, to rove over the other parts of her face. Skye's brow furrowed. _What's he doing? He's acting really weird -_ Her thoughts stopped, as did her breath, for a second, when he moved even closer to her.

His breath ghosted across her face, and she knew that her eyes had dilated, and knew there was no way he couldn't know the effect he was having on her. She couldn't say anything, too surprised by his proximity, too suspicious that she was dreaming right now, praying too hard that no one walked into the room anytime soon. His nose brushed against hers and she released a little sigh, her eyes falling closed.

The brush of his lips was so soft at first, she thought she imagined it, but then his hands were in her hair and her head was banged back against the wall as he crushed his mouth over hers. His tongue pushed between her lips and she opened her mouth for him, moaning. Loudly.

He didn't seem to care; as his tongue slid across hers and ran along the roof of her mouth, his hands were at her hips, lifting her up off the ground and using his own hips to hold her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slipped her hands into his hair, kissing him back just as fiercely as he was kissing her. Between his body and the wall, she wasn't going anywhere, so she kept her hands busy by forcing them between their bodies, pushing at his jacket.

His hands left her long enough to shake the jacket free, and then he pressed his palms flat against the wall on either side of her, rolling his body against her. She gasped and clutched at the back of his shirt, lifting her head up so she could catch her breath. He immediately moved his attention to her neck, sucking lightly at the skin below her ear.

"Holy shit," she breathed, and she could feel his smirk against her collarbone. He pushed against her again and she scrambled to get at his tie, managing to pull the knot loose in one tug. She dropped it to quickly move toward the buttons of his shirt, and he pressed one hand against her back and the other around her thigh as he turned away from the wall. He kicked the tie out of the way as he shifted to the counter, finally pulling his lips away from her so he could pull her tee up over her head.

She didn't loose a beat, returning to his shirt buttons even as his gaze darkened and his fingers gripped her hips. She still kept her legs wrapped around him, holding him close, and he thrust against her, tucking his face against her neck and reaching around to unclasp her bra.

"Finally," Skye breathed when she got to the last button, pulling the ends of the shirt out of his trousers. She pushed it open but didn't pull it off, instead running her hands all along his bare skin beneath it. He groaned and nipped at her neck, his fingers fumbling momentarily. He had her bra off soon enough, though, and his lips on her breasts were almost too much.

"Pants, pants, pants," she chanted, and he groaned again in frustration but pulled away, stepping back enough to reach his belt buckle. Skye pushed her jeans down to her ankles as quickly as she could, reaching for him even as he was pushing his own pants off of his hips. Underwear was pushed aside and she wrapped her legs around him again, calling out as he thrust into her. He buried his face against her neck again as they found their rhythm, and she pressed her fingers into his back beneath his shirt.

"Skye," He grunted as he thrust, the first real word he's said this whole time, and she pulled her head back to look at him. He still had that intense look on his face, but she knew what it was, now. It was tempered with something softer, now, too, and she pressed her forehead against his. A look of understanding passed between them, and she kissed him, pulling at his lip as she rolled her hips against his. He let out a small moan, his hands moving to her lower back to help hold her as tightly against him as possible.

"Yeah, Phil," She whispered when he'd moved against her just right, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the countertop, pulling himself almost completely out of her before thrusting into her slowly, right _there_. "Fuck, Phil," Skye's voice was tight as she restrained from yelling out too loudly, and by the look on his face, he was in the same place she was.

"C'mon," He said between breaths, "C'mon, Skye," Neither of them could focus on kissing one another any more, but his mouth touched her shoulder as he thumbed her nipple.

"Phil," She breathed, and then it hit her suddenly, as hard and as fast as he had. "Phil, _Phil_ \- " She'd heard of earth-shattering orgasms before, but apparently she'd never experienced one, because _this_ was probably the hardest she'd ever come. Her body kept moving of it's own accord, riding out the waves as she held on. He kept thrusting into her, chasing his own orgasm, prolonging hers. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she was completely aware of her surroundings again.

They were still wrapped around one another, though he wasn't standing anymore so much as leaning heavily against her. They breathed together until their pulses returned to a relatively normal pace, and he braced himself on his palms against the edge of the counter, staring into her eyes. That intense look was gone, leaving behind only the softness she'd seen, and she smiled at him as she somewhat nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She carefully disentangled her legs from around him, but pressed her knees against his hips so he wouldn't pull away just yet. She rested her hands on either side of his face, holding him while they gazed at one another. His hair was rifled and sweaty, he had a glazed look in his eye, and a soft smirk on his lips. Skye figured she probably looked fairly the same.

"We should clean up before May comes back in here." Skye advised, and he nodded. They moved silently but with ease as they pulled clothes back on and straightened themselves out. When he pulled his jacket back on, Skye stepped toward him and smoothed her hands against his collar.

"There will be more of this later, right? Because if this was a _quicky_ , I'm seriously interested to see how you are when we've got time on our hands." Skye grinned, and Coulson laughed, managing to look a bit embarrassed but extremely proud. He brushed his fingers through her hair and grinned back at her.

"Oh, I plan on lots - " Skye didn't get to hear the rest of that dirty tone, because they both heard footsteps and quickly drew away from one another.

"Hey, guys, I - " Hunter started, and then stopped, looking between the two. He was silent for a long moment, which Skye had to raise her eyebrows in surprise at. "Um, was I interrupting something?" He asked, his tone more suspicious than it was coy.

"No, Hunter. What do you need?" Coulson asked calmly, his voice betraying nothing out of the ordinary.

"May sent me down to fetch you. Says you've got a phone call that can't wait." Hunter told him, glancing over questioningly at Skye.

"Thank you, Hunter." Coulson said, and he turned to Skye. "Come with me, please. We have a conversation to finish." He spoke firmly, but his eyes held mischief and it was difficult for Skye to hide her grin.

"Yes, sir." She said, following him out the door. Hunter watched them closely, his eyes narrowed. He waited a beat, and then shrugged. "Those two. Just like - " He stopped, something catching his eye. He ducked under one of the counters and grabbed at it, standing slowly and holding it up into the light.

It was a tie, dark blue, undone and rumpled.

" _Just like_ me and my ex," Hunter grinned widely.


End file.
